Zogu (Neo Mebius)
Zogu is an Angelic Alien who attempts to fix the wrongs of the Universe and is one of the few forces directly fighting the Lords of Darkness and is notable for surviving for any extended periods of time against them. Unlike her Alternate Universe version of the same name, she is seemingly very benevolent if only twisted in her views of "Good" and "Helping others" and more than willing to put aside her agenda and assist the residents of Earth in fighting against the Lords of Darkness. Subtitle: Deranged Saviour, Angel of Memory, Guardian Angel History Not much is known about her actual history beyond her "Heroic" quest across the universe in helping other species. She is seemingly the last (Or one of the last) members of her species and rather than going on a path of invasion and conquering like her Showa Counterpart; she instead goes around the universe "Purifying" all the evils of the world. Prior to her first appearance, Zogu has made a large enough name that Zamusha warns the people of Earth that she has purified billions of planets in very short amounts of time and will do the same to them. Forms - Angel= Guardian Angel *'Height:' 127m *'Weight:' 90,000 t. Her self-proclaimed real, true, and at least preferred form of a Guardian Angel descending from the heavens. In this state, her powers are uninhibited and is supposedly at their most powerful. Abilites *'Mind Manipulation:' Zogu, now at her "Full Power", supports even stronger mental manipulations. She's easily capable of controlling many planet's worth of inhabitants at once and threatened to turn the very universe into a land filled with blank bodies with no minds had she not found a powerful ally in Ultraman Mebius in her crusade against the Lords of Darkness. **'Memory Manipulation:' Alternatively called her "Purification" is the manipulation of Memories. In order to purify worlds, she removes any and all "bad" memories as well as foreign beings from the inhabitant's recollection in order to maintain the planet's "Utopian" balance with foreign beings seen as viruses that corrupts. This was directly counteracted by Mebius' own brand of Mind manipulation foreign to Zogu that she did not know how to counter. *'Photon Manipulation:' Zogu is able to control light itself to generate various effects. **'Vicious Shockwave Ball:' This is her signature and go-to attack when dealing with enemies should she not want to kill them. It's a ball of invisible super-condensed Photons (Considered an Exotic Particle by Mebius rather than pure light at that point). It has enough power to create Multi-Gigaton blasts and even boasts that blowing up a planet such as the Earth, Mars, or Saturn is an easy feat. **'Space Manipulation:' By manipulating Light in a specific way that reacts with the particles in the air, Zogu is capable of manipulating space to her will. This involves instantly repairing all buildings on Earth, opening Wormholes between points of the Universe and restoring the then-shattered moon to it's former prime after Mebius' attack against Zetton. *'Monster Creation:' Zogu is capable of instantly manifesting Kaiju made up of her unique Exotic Particles whenever she wishes. In the vast majority of the time, these Kaiju perfectly mirrors their actual counterpart and only upon their death do they revert back to normal light (Creating a Flashbang effect). She later also displays the ability to combine Kaiju and Kaiju's abilities; creating a Fire Golza capable of firing and controlling Anti-Matter in a same manner as Antimatter without it's weakness. - Demon= Beastial Destroyer }} Category:Akreious Category:Fan Seijin Category:Female Characters